teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior
Junior/Johnny happens to be the son of Vegeta and Bulma and oldest brother to trunks he’s incredibly powerful because he was born with unlimited potential and with immense strength, speed, Durability, power, intelligence and stamina plus on top of that he is Gohan’s best friend in the whole world but along with that he’s very powerful but he’s still young and still learning but even though he’s a Saiyan Hybrid He‘s the most strongest, fastest and most powerful of them all plus there’s still a lot we don’t know about him yet But on the good side we can still watch. Junior fight along with the Z- Fighters the most. Impressive thing about Junior is that in the cell saga he was stronger than a Super Duper Saiyan/ Super Saiyan 2 and all the other transformations in the series on top of that he’s the future husband of Ranch (i’m Sorry but if you thought it was trunks it was still a good guess but Ranch that was her decision) but besides that it’s kinda funny that 5 fighters are either married or boyfriend and girlfriend for an example Mai and Future Trunks, Junior and Ranch, Vegeta And Bulma, Videl And Gohan lastly Goku And Chi Chi most of them are married But Junior is the strongest saiyan there is right now if you want to find out more about this go to dragon ball R&R and subscribe to MasakoX’s channel Junior is 5 years older than Goten , 4 years older than trunks, and 3 years older than Ranch and has a power level of 999,900,000,000,000,000,000 which is higher than Super Saiyan 4 Gohan , Berserker Super Saiyan Full Power Kefla and a Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito 100% plus he’s slightly stronger than Vegito Mastered Evolution 100% which puts him at the top ( If you want to know more look up on this wiki Dragon ball R&R Episode 5) Junior is a not so musclar guy he isn’t slender he has the same amount of muscles of Gohan and has Black pants, sleeveless Black Shirt, Black Gloves And has Bed hair like Beat from Dragon ball heroes Techniques Limit Ultra Kamehameha Vanisher Guard Burning Impact Explosive Fire Cutter Dragon Cannon Meteor Crash Galaxy Spirit Sword Complete Shot Rebellion Hammer Kiai and he has White Aura outline With Plasma Surrounding it along with a Golden Frieza Aura Junior is Calmer people call him “Ultimate Junior“ Junior was born with only a few powers that no normal Saiyan Hybrid could do . Righteous Devouring . Accelerated Stamina Recovery Junior is (5’8”) and he weighs (132 lbs) Which is 60 kg Transformations * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * True Super Saiyan: He Gains yellow pupils * Super Saiyan 3 * Base Form: Junior is 80x stronger than a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Full Power Vegeta and Goku plus he is 55x Stronger than Super Saiyan Kefla at Full Power of course and plus 79x stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito At 99% power which nearly 100% * * Super Saiyan Blanco : This form is stated to be the most strongest most fastest ,And Most Powerful Transformation ever This form was invented by Junior this form it gives you unlimited Stamina and Unlimited Ki even Zen-Oh fears the transformation and also this form was first shown when Junior’s Best friend Gohan got killed by Evil Ren * Super Saiyan Blanco (Full Power): It’s 4000x stronger than its normal Blanco Form and lastly it gains a more defined look his irises show like Super Saiyan God and Ultra Instinct And he gets a more calmer face than usual thus, Junior‘s energy can’t be sensed by anyone not even Zen-Oh himself nor the Grand Priest and this form was first shown when Junior was facing off an powerful opponent In the History of Blanco we get to see Super Saiyan Blanco which was invented by Junior because